bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rakona
Rakona is a Lesterin Knight in the Brotherhood of Ak'Rei'An, and is one of the oldest members. Background Rakona does not have any recollection of her past, save a few fragments. After she was kidnapped and converted by the Brotherhood, she blanked out most of her memories. She has been in the Brotherhood for a long time. She knows that she was on the run from someone who had fatally injured Goran. While fleeing whoever killed Goran, she ducked into a side tunnel off another tunnel. She ran down it, skillfully avoiding traps. She was taken in for Conversion, and as soon as she heard they Brotherhood could revive Goran, she gleefully accepted their faith. Exploits Rakona left the Darkmine for the first time in her membership to kidnap a heathen and bring him back to the Darkmine. She found Syvra and knocked him out, succeeding in her mission. However, Syvra's conversion failed and he became a rogue agent, acting against the Brotherhood, but for Ak'Rei'An. After converting Syvra, the two ventured out of the Darkmine to find another and kidnap them. They found one of Syvra's friends, Thentyle, and abducted him. This was when Syvra escaped and ran away, plotting the downfall of the Brotherhood. She returned Thetyle to the Darkmine and abducted Ira on her way there. She brought both to conversion chambers, where they were successfully converted to full Brotherhood members. Ira decided to get a zombie, and Thentyle chose to become the Knight Constable. Rakona left the Darkmine again with Jorruk, the Priest and Steward to procure some protothermic powder. The negotiations came to a standstill, as the source required the approval of a Maru, or there would be no sale. Goran Goran is the loyal zombie servant of Rakona, who was bound to her will in exchange for her sacrificing her mask power to Ak'Rei'An. He uses two katanas- one long, one short- for weapons, and is rather skilled with them. He has the elemental capability of a Ta-Toa, and has no emotions but loyalty to Rakona. In life, he was a powerful, skilled and intelligent Toa that somehow knew Rakona very well. In death, all of his postive atributes were lessened, but he still had enough intelligence and skill to rise above other zombies. Traits Rakona is a tall thin Lesterin with tan and white armor. She is very attractive, and even other races would find her attractive, to an extent. Her eyes and heart light are dark orange in color and are the main spot of color on her. She is very thin. Her face resembles Kiina. She typically does not wear a helmet. Rakona is a Lesterin of Stone, which means she is very physically resilient and very strong. She does not have any powers beyond this, having sacrificed her ability to use a mask for necromancy. Rakona is very, very good with her jural. She can perform moves that would surprise people, and is incredibly agile. She combines these traits to have a very unique, quick fighting style. She can handle a fight in the course of a a minute or two. Rakona is power hungry. She always wants more power and tries to get some more followers and worshippers of her lord, Ak'Rei'An. She is very greedy and always wants more power. She is also very seductive to most races. Relationships Allies: *Brotherhood of Ak'Rei'An *Goran *Larikon *Kriigata Enemies: *Syvra *Any and all heathens, but more than normal in: *The Akiri *The Akiru Trivia *Rakona's zombie Goran is considerably more intelligent than other zombies, since he was the first created, and Canis had to create a reason as to why he was more intelligent. *Rakona is the only Lesterin in the Brotherhood of Ak'Rei'An. Category:Ak'rei'an Category:Characters Category:Lesterin Category:Po-Lesterin